


You mixed me a drink, I mixed you a tape

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Castiel, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Love Confession, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean walked into the Roadhouse in need of a drink and a lay.Instead he found Castiel.





	You mixed me a drink, I mixed you a tape

Dean walked into the Roadhouse in need of a drink and a lay.

Dean didn’t usually come to the Roadhouse to find a date because having your friends family watch you try to pick girls is just embarrassing but the Roadhouse was closest to home and he didn’t feel like going far.

Unfortunately, Dean could already tell there was no one good here.

He walked over to the bar and sat down. Jo isn’t tending tonight, Dean thought with a frown. It was the new bartender. Dean hadn’t seen him yet but had heard from Jo how good and nice “Cas” was.

“What can I get you tonight?”

“Something strong and good. It’s Cas right?”

“Castiel, but I go by Cas. How do you know my name?”

“Ellen is basically my aunt and Jo is the little sister I never wanted.” Cas laughed.

“So-,”

“Dean.” He supplied.

“So, Dean, why do you need something strong?”

“My girlfriend of two years dumped me. Said I wasn’t committed or something.” Dean scowled.

“Sounds like a bitch.”

“Looking back, she was.” Dean thanked Cas as he handed over his drink.

Dean coughed after taking a drink. “Holy shit, that’s good, strong, but good.”

“I don’t know how shit can be holy but thank you.”

“What is even in this?”

Cas shrugged. “A variety of things. I’m a mixologist.”

“Isn’t that a hippie thing? Dammit Cas, I was just starting to like you.”

Cas smiled. “I suppose lots of hippies do it but I just got bored serving normal drinks, so…” Cas trailed off.

Jo rushed by carrying a tray of drinks but paused to take a sip of Dean’s drink.

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed.

Jo shrugged him off, saying. “That’s good.”

“That’s why I wanted to keep it for myself.” Dean wrapped his arms protectively around the drink.

“I can always make you another.” Cas proposed.

“I see you’ve met Cas then,” Jo barely waited for Dean’s nod before pushing on. “He makes really good drinks, although I’ve never tasted one that good.”

Cas blushed.

“Hey Jo, stop chit chatting and serve the drinks.” Ellen poked her head out of her office, her eyes softening as she turned to Dean. “Hey kid, how are you?”

“Lisa dumped me.”

“Oh honey, I’ll be right back here if you need anything.”

“Thanks Ellen.” Dean sighed.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about Ellen being your like your aunt.” Cas laughed.

“Yeah, her and her husband, Bobby, took me and my brother in when I was 17 after my dad died.”

“Oh I’m sorry.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s fine, he wasn’t a very good dad. He would go away for weeks, leaving us barley enough money for food, then come back drunk. He eventually crashed his car into a tree.”

“Anyway,” Dean said, throwing back the rest of the drink, “Is it possible to get another one of these?”

They talked late into the night. When Cas’ shift ended at midnight, he simply pulled up a stool.

***************************

Over time Cas became his best friend. Even better, he fit right into Dean’s friend group, he talked about Harry Potter with Charlie and shared recipes with Benny and taught Jo to mix some new drinks.

Dean couldn’t be happier, but eventually he realized Cas was filling the space Lisa had left. Now that he thought about it, Cas was more like his boyfriend than his friend, and Dean didn’t mind. He hadn’t hooked up in months and was weirdly fine with it. Dean really liked Cas, maybe (maybe), loved him.

Dean knew he was bi since he watched Star Wars when he was thirteen and fell head over heels for Han Solo.

“What do I do Jo?” Dean definitely didn’t whine after he explained his problem to Jo.

“So you like Cas and you want to tell him.” Jo summed up.

“Yes, no, maybe? What if he doesn’t like me back?” Dean buried his face in his arms.

“Dean, remember when you and Cas first met, when he made you that drink?”

“Yeah.” Came the muffled response.

“That was the best drink he ever made, for you. I once asked him to recreate it and it tasted good but not as good as when he made it for you. Also, I see the way he looks at you, it’s the same way you look at him.”

“So I should just tell him?”

“I have an even better idea, he mixed you a drink, you should mix him a tape. Giving a mixtape to someone literally means `I love you’.”

“Okay.”

*******************************

Dean compiled all of his favorite songs and he added Can’t Help Falling In Love because deep down he was a sap.

He fingered the tape nervously in his pocket, before pulling open the door to the Roadhouse.

“Hey Dean! I’ll be right with you!” Cas said happily, finishing off a drink for one of the bars regular patrons.

“How ya doing?” Cas wipes his hands on the towel hanging from his apron.

“Well actually-“ Dean was cut off as Ellen called from the back for Cas’ help.

“Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.”

Cas came back after a few minutes.

“Okay, what were you saying?”

Before Dean could even open his mouth, a new customer sat down at the bar and Cas had to go help him.

Dean sighed. Maybe this was a way of the universe telling him he shouldn’t give Cas the mixtape. A strong part of him just wanted to leave but instead he stared dejectedly at the water rings on the counter.

“Sorry, I give my full attention to you now.”

“I-I made you something.”

“Cool!”

“It’s okay if you don’t like it. It doesn’t really matter. Anyway…” Dean pushed the mixtape towards Cas.

“I love it.” Cas exclaimed. “I love you!”

“What?!”

Cas just stared at him looking panicked.

“I love you too.” Dean said quietly.

Cas looked at him and for a second Dean thought Cas had meant it in a platonic way but then Cas grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into a kiss.

When they pulled apart, the bar erupted in cheers and Dean smiled widely.

****************************

One Year Later

In some ways dating Cas was exactly the same as being his friend except Dean could kiss him whenever he wanted. And it was so much better.

And to think he got this happiness just from a really good drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Now with art: https://boredangelofthetimelords.tumblr.com/post/617290965909176320/new-art-for-my-fic-you-mixed-me-a-drink-i-mixed


End file.
